1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to packaging for storing and displaying an article, and more particularly to packaging for a toilet seat assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to package a toilet seat assembly for storage, transportation and display using a sheet of corrugated paper or cardboard to serve as a backing for a toilet seat assembly, and to wrap the backing and toilet seat assembly in plastic. It is also known to provide such packaging with a plastic handle connected to the cardboard sheet to facilitate the hanging of the toilet seat assembly on a projection such as a display peg and to facilitate the carrying of the packaging.